A Series Of Exsanguinary Events
by UnchainMeSister
Summary: A series of one-shots that take place between Kingdom For Sale and its sequel. The life and times of Mae and The Lost Boys, from 1990 until the modern day. Running Santa Carla isn't as easy as it sounds, what with the gang wars and entitled ancient vampires and all the goddamn paperwork. With no apparent enemies, David and his family ride out the decades as best they can.


((Hey guys! I hope you like this little one-shot series! I promise I'm working on the sequel, but in the meantime, enjoy these little peeks into the lives of our heroes as they navigate the vampire world and their own internal problems. Sometimes it's smut, sometimes there's plot, but there's always a good time to be had! Comments feed my dark soul, so please let me know what you think, and follow me at unchainmesister on tumblr! Until next time, guys!))

.

.

.

.

 _Santa Carla_

 _Winter 1997_

It's something just between them.

Paul and Dwayne never seemed to mind that they were left out, although that really wasn't the right word to use for it. Four brothers and one sister would do anything for each other, but on nights like these, the names 'brother' and 'sister' disappeared into the aether, and the remaining two were reluctant to set such things aside. To them, the title of brother was permanent, and to move beyond it felt like the wrong kind of taboo. So it was just the three of them, behind closed doors, while the joker and the wolf spent the night wandering the darkened streets of Santa Carla.

Maybe it said something unpleasant about Marko, Mae, and David. They didn't feel the need to jump through any mental gymnastics to justify nights like these. Maybe there was something hidden deep within their minds that made this thrilling, breaking the bonds of brotherhood to find something far more carnal beneath, but they doubted it. Brother was just a word, and so was sister, and family didn't always mean what the dictionary told you it meant. People slept with their best friends all the time, and brother was just another word for friend when you didn't share the same womb. They didn't hold it against Dwayne and Paul. It wasn't that their brothers didn't love them or find them attractive; they just didn't want to sleep with them, and that was that.

(Although David would always remember that one time, long ago, when it was just him and Dwayne, and the night was cold and so were they…)

To put it plainly: sometimes Mae, Marko, and David had sex.

It didn't happen very often, but when it did, it was 'fucking mind-blowing', as Mae so elegantly put it one time. The reason for their couplings varied, but it usually had something to do with stress. Sometimes they were angry, and needed to let off steam in the safest way they knew, like when David and Mae had a fight. Sometimes the world seemed too large, and they were too small in it, and comfort felt best when it was given skin to skin. Sometimes they just wanted to have some fun for no reason at all, although this didn't happen very often.

The cause didn't always matter. The result was always worth it.

* * *

Being the king of a haven city meant dealing with a fuckton more petty arguments than David thought possible. Santa Carla was neutral territory, a Way Station. That meant that if a vampire had beef, and was still calm enough to talk it out before cutting some throats, he could bring it to a haven city and hash it out with his enemy. Of course, that meant David or one of his brothers had to moderate, otherwise what was the point of the thing? While David enjoyed the power of being both judge and jury, he despised how many stupid, insignificant squabbles were brought before him. Sure, he could turn them away, but that might weaken his status in the eyes of the more traditional vampires, and if the San Francisco court was anything, it was goddamn fucking traditional. Luckily for David, Mae could usually take care of whatever was happening. She had an affinity for diplomacy built from years of hanging around with Túlio and other ancient bloodsuckers, and her ability to bullshit at the drop of a hat had gotten them all out of quite a few sticky situations. Marko also handled some of the more delicate cases, but since those usually ended with somebody dead, David used his most devious brother sparingly.

Still, there were times when a case was not only extremely sensitive _and_ extremely stupid, but also incredibly important, and no one could pass judgment but the king himself. There was a dispute between two rival covens, one from Bakersfield and the other from Porterville, over the border of their territory. The Bakersfield coven argued that since the Porterville coven had access to the Sequoia National Park and a bunch of other wild areas, that they didn't need to have their border so close to Bakersfield. Meanwhile, the Porterville coven claimed that there wasn't enough steady human prey in their territory, so of course they needed to run close to Bakersfield, or they wouldn't have food in the winter. That led to another argument about how California barely had anything that would qualify as winter, and blah blah blah, and so on. Both sides had a point, but in David's opinion, Porterville had the stronger argument.

His ruling wasn't met with much enthusiasm from the Bakersfield contingent.

Luckily, Dwayne was there to literally knock some sense into them, while Mae used as many fancy words as possible to remind them that David's ruling was final, and if they didn't like it, they should have just fought it out on the street like animals instead of coming all the way out to Santa Carla over a fucking border dispute. Of course, she said it in a way that both flattered and belittled them so elegantly that the vampires from Bakersfield, old school idiots to the core, could only bite their tongues and smile politely as the Porterville vampires did their best to look solemn (despite wanting nothing more than to screech with laughter). The Porterville vampires, despite being a group of relatively new vampires, were better behaved and far less snobby than the Bakersfield coven, which might have influenced David's decision, just a little.

With the covens settled down for the night before their return trip home, David and his companions had headed home, as close to a headache as vampires could get.

* * *

Which led them to now. Dwayne had gone off into the kitchen to find Paul and a beer, not necessarily in that order. He needed some cheering up after having to refrain from breaking a few necks. If David had been able to do it without consequence, he would have let Dwayne have his way, but alas, such was politics. Marko was up in Mae's room, which had really been Mae _and_ Marko's room for the last few years (if they didn't mate soon David would lose fifty dollars to Paul, and that would fucking _sting_ ). Even though the Porterville vampires had been as polite as half-wild vampires could be, the Bakersfield delegation had been so far up their own asses that David was surprised they hadn't somehow managed to suffocate themselves already. People like that pissed him off to no end, and their lack of respect had put him in a killing mood. Sadly, he'd already had dinner, and the police had been making another one of their token efforts to lower the murder rate, which meant laying low until the dust settled down. That left just one way to let off steam: sex. David would have no problem finding someone to love and leave if he wanted to, but why bother when there was an easier option right in front of him?

He wouldn't lie: Mae's acidic takedown of the Bakersfield coven had been a thing of beauty, and damn if it didn't turn him on a little. When Mae's vitriol was aimed firmly away from him, David loved watching her work. She had learned well from Túlio, twisting insults into false praise, and after spending nearly a decade with Marko, she was slowly becoming an expert in finding her opponent's weak point and exploiting it in the most painful way possible. David had barely had to say a word all night; with Dwayne looking intimidating and Mae doing all the dirty work of getting the covens to come to an agreement, all David had needed to do was make his pronouncement and try not to look bored. When the leader of the Bakersfield coven had tried to argue against David's ruling, the blonde had almost indulged him, but the asshole had been so condescending and dickish that David had lost all patience with him in an instant. If Mae hadn't stepped in and cut him down to size, David might have let Dwayne handle him instead, and _that_ would have caused some problems. Instead of giving in to his fury at being questioned still simmering beneath his skin, David decided to do something far more pleasurable.

Mae was hanging her jacket on a hook by the door, her back to David, although she could sense his eyes lingering on her. She'd been _this_ close to letting Dwayne kill somebody, not that she'd ever let David know that. It seemed like she'd become the official diplomat of their family, and if she was going to get stuck doing the job, she was going to be good at it, damnit! That meant holding back from just tearing someone's eyes out when they vexed her, unfortunately. She'd had no time for condescending assholes when she was alive, and she _definitely_ didn't have time for them now. Luckily, they now had firm allies in the Porterville coven, and the Bakersfield clan would be loath to admit that a vampire less than a decade old had beaten them in a game of wits. Victories all around, thank god.

The looks David had been giving her ever since the visiting vampires had been sent on their way hadn't escaped her notice. This… _thing_ she had with David was, on its surface, purely sexual. Instead of destroying the house every time they argued, they fucked, which saved everyone the aggravation of having to fix wall damage. (David had spent a _month_ learning how to drywall when he'd thrown a metal decoration through the wall during a rather spectacular argument. Yeah, fucking was a much better alternative.) Sometimes, emotions came to the surface, some semblance of caring on a level that went beyond family, but not to the same height as her adoration for Marko. Mae wasn't sure that David was even capable of romantic love, but she knew he cared about her, in his own way. She did her best to be worthy of David's trust, and David was always careful to never take more than was given. And Marko? Marko just liked watching, the fucking voyeur, claiming that it was like watching a train wreck that came with a free porno at the end. Mae teased him about it once, but when he teased her back about being an exhibitionist, she shut right up.

Tonight's tryst felt like a mix of anger and celebration, which would be a recipe for disaster for anyone else but them. Mae felt David following her like a shadow as she climbed the stairs, their steps barely making a sound on the old wood. By the time she reached her door, she could feel the faint whisper of his breath on her neck, but she said nothing until they were inside her room, the door closed behind them. Marko lounged on the bed in just his boxers and an old shirt, looking up from his racing magazine with an eyebrow raised. Mae just winked back at him, bending over to take off her socks and toss them aside, allowing her ass to brush against David's crotch. When David did nothing in response, she went about her business as if he wasn't there. She could feel the two men having some sort of silent conversation behind her, but she didn't bother to look. She knew were things were going.

"How was the meeting?" Marko asked, his voice bored but his eye alight with interest.

"Boring as all hell." David growled, pulling off his gloves and stuffing them in his pocket. "A bunch of idiots squabbling over a border that was perfectly fine to begin with. The Bakersfield assholes gave us shit."

"Any trouble?" Marko frowned, sitting up. His shirt was one of his old crop tops from the 80's, the design on the front faded to near oblivion. He didn't miss the look of desire on the two faces watching him, so he made sure to stretch in just the right way to make the fabric ride up his chest.

"Yeah, but nothing physical. Mae destroyed them. You should have been there." David purred, turning his burning gaze to the brunette. "It was delicious."

"High praise, your majesty." Mae teased, down to just her jeans and a tank top. "Although, to be fair, they made it so easy. The older they are, the stupider they get. They always underestimate me. Don't they know I'm the sister of the Lord of Los Angeles? Honestly, the disrespect." She knew they were just dancing around things, but was willing to wait. The rising tension was putting her on edge in the best of ways.

"If it wouldn't have caused so much trouble, I would have let Dwayne tear him apart for the disrespect he showed you." David snarled, remembering the scathing looks the Bakersfield leaders had given his sister.

"If you had, I'd have helped clean up the mess." Mae grinned. "Although it would have cost you." She licked her lips.

"The last time I owed you something, you made me into your personal handyman." David huffed, rolling his eyes. "No thanks."

"You looked so cute with plaster on your face." Mae laughed, hearing Marko's quiet chuckling from the bed.

"Ass." David grumbled, leaning against the closed door. His anger was dying down, little by little, and the sudden humor helped. Still, he wanted to dig his claws into something…or someone.

"You were staring at mine all the way home, so you would know." Mae winked, swaying her hips ever so slightly. "You're not very subtle, David."

"Subtlety would go right over your head, kid." David grinned, all teeth.

"I live with Marko. I'm a master of subtlety."

"If _he's_ your hallmark for subtle, then you need your brain checked."

"Okay, are we gonna fuck or what? Cause I'm getting bored watching the _Joanie Loves Chachi_ show here." Marko interrupted, ignoring the glares thrown at him.

"What? Feeling left out, baby?" Mae purred, sauntering towards her boyfriend. "David? What do you think?"

"I think he's an eager little thing." David laughed, knowing how much Marko hated references to his height. He was just a bit taller than Mae, who was tall-ish for a woman, but he was still short for a man.

"You son of a bitch…" Marko scowled, watching as David joined Mae at the end of the bed.

"He needs to be taught a lesson in patience, don't you think?" Mae tilted her head to lean it on David's shoulder, her arms crossed.

"Mae, that's the best idea I've heard all night." David agreed, watching as Marko's eyes widened in a mixture of fear and lust.

Marko, despite all the times he was careful and gentle with Mae, was a bit of a masochist. He liked it rough, and even though being rough with his partner was something he enjoyed, he liked it even better when he was the one being pinned down and torn apart. Vampires were strong, much stronger than humans, so it was difficult to find somebody who could give him what he wanted. Before he'd met Mae, he'd rarely slept with any of the wandering vampires who'd made their way through Santa Carla, and when he was human, having sex with a man was too a dangerous game to play. Now, though, he had a girlfriend who matched his strength, perhaps even passed it, due to her heritage. The Widow's blood was strong, giving Mae a slight edge over him, and when he asked her to, she could do some serious damage to him. It wasn't her favorite thing, so they didn't do it as often as he would have liked, but when she indulged him, it was never a dull time. David, those rare times he joined in their fun, was a master of the sweet torture Marko so loved. The thought of having the two of them gang up on him was…enticing, to say the least. And frightening.

"Are you guys all talk, or can you back it up?" He took the bait, baring his teeth in a feral grin. Two yellow eyes met his, and Marko knew he was fucked.

Good.

* * *

Mae licked her lips, watching Marko squirm under her gaze. He'd cut his hair a few years ago, leaving his curls short and close to his head. She missed having the long tail to pull on when she felt like indulging his masochistic urges, but she made do. He looked even younger like this, like a vulnerable virgin. Damn, she'd snagged a looker. Mae glanced up at David, his eyes slowly moving back from yellow to blue, although the heat was still there. They'd yet to tag team Marko, so tonight would be quite the experience. She'd drunk some of David's blood last week, so their mental connection was strong enough for her to talk solely to him, instead of her thoughts broadcasting to whichever of her brothers was nearby.

 _'What do you think?'_ She whispered, letting one of her hands trail down David's chest, stopping at his belt. _'Should we tease him first? Show off the goods before he gets them?'_

 _'I like how you think, Mae.'_ David replied, turning towards her and grabbing her chin. He pulled her into a searing kiss, their teeth clashing as he quickly dominated the kiss. When he heard Marko groan with desire, he leaned back, turning towards his brother.

"Don't move." His voice dripped with command. "Stay right where you are. Don't touch yourself, or us, until we let you. Do you understand?"

"Yes…" Marko gasped, barely able to speak, he was so aroused. He couldn't even twitch his fingers. He was frozen in place. David had left him his voice, though, so he wasn't too worried. Even now, David gave him a way to tap out, despite Marko's obvious enthusiasm for the whole thing.

"Good boy." David chuckled at the strangled groan that forced its way past Marko's teeth.

"He is, isn't he? Well…sometimes…" Mae giggled, although her laughter was soon swallowed by David's mouth.

The blonde unbuttoned her jeans, pushing them down her hips. Once she'd shimmied out of them, he pulled back long enough to let her get out of her t-shirt before capturing her lips again. Left in just a bra and her panties, Mae felt exposed and on display. It sent a thrill of desire through her, and she made sure to angle her ass towards Marko just to tease him. She pushed at David's jacket, eager to get him naked. David broke the kiss only to start biting down her neck, leaving little marks that would heal all too soon. He unhooked her bra and tossed it aside, taking her breasts in his hands and kneading them, never letting up from his exploration of her neck.

"Fuuuuck!" She mewled, clinging to his shoulders. "Shit, David…c'mon, ease up…wanna see you…"

David ignored her pleas for now, instead pushing her against the wall across from the bed. He then maneuvered them so that his back was against the wall, with Mae's back against his front. His fingers slipped beneath the waistband of her panties, pushing them down. Mae got the message and pushed them off, kicking them aside and laughing a little when they landed on top of David's prized jacket. Marko managed a quiet laugh before David's death glare shut him up again. In retaliation, he pressed two fingers deep into Mae's core without any preparation, although he knew it wouldn't actually hurt her. Mae's groan was long and deep, so maybe it wasn't much of a punishment.

He nudged her legs further apart, making sure she was on full display so Marko could see all of what he was being denied. Sharp teeth played with her ear, blood rushing to the surface of the skin as a bruise tried to form, only to disappear again. Damn vampire healing. If there was one thing David liked, it was leaving a mark behind to show his claim. Even when he was just going to eat his bedmate, he liked leaving his teeth imprinted on their skin before dealing the killing blow. By now, Mae was writhing against him, desperate for more, wanting him to either get on with it or stop. David's lips pressed against her neck as he murmured into her skin.

"I could make you cum like this, couldn't I? Holding you still while your boyfriend is helpless to stop me, watching as I take what's his and make her mine…" He growled, his voice honey and seduction. David would have to be blind to miss Mae's obvious exhibitionist streak; every time they'd had a threesome, she'd always screamed louder and orgasmed harder when she was being watched.

"Yes…" She moaned, practically humping his hand now.

"But where's the fun in that, hm? Weren't we supposed to be punishing Marko?"

"Nnnngh…we can do that later…"

"No, I don't think so. I need you at your best, Mae." David grinned when all he got in response was a whine. He kissed her cheek, grazing his fangs over her jawline before gently pushing her towards the bed. "Go get him ready for me."

Mae didn't need to be told twice. She felt the rush of power as David's command was partially retracted, letting Marko move sluggishly, as if he was in a daze. She met her lover's sharp eyes and winked, knowing that he was still completely in his right mind. She kept a bottle of lube in her drawer for just such an occasion, although she was going to have to replace it soon. As she climbed onto the bed, she reached over and grabbed it, tossing it onto the bed after pouring some onto her fingers. She leaned down and crushed her lips against Marko's, feeling his delayed response with wicked glee. He was always so pliant like this, something he rarely was outside of nights like these. She lay down next to him, making sure he was comfortably situated with his head propped against the pillows before bending his legs. When her fingers circled his hole, Marko let out a soft gasp, much to Mae's delight, but he wasn't watching her. Mae began slowly loosening him up, turning her head to see what had him so enraptured.

She wasn't sure how he did it, but David made the simple act of getting undressed into a seduction. He wasn't even trying, just taking one item of clothing off before setting it aside and moving onto the next one, but maybe it was the way his eyes held theirs, staring them down and inviting them in all at the same time. His shirt came off first, revealing a finely toned chest. He carelessly tossed it aside, grinning when it landed on the back of Mae's desk chair as if he'd aimed for it. Maybe he had. As soon as Mae slipped a second finger inside of Marko, David began working on his jeans, slowly unbuttoning them before pulling the zipper down. He only slipped them off when Marko let out a quiet mewl; Mae had brushed his prostate, but had refused to give it any further attention. Mae caught onto David's game, so she waited several long moments before easing in a third and final finger.

David's boxers came off last, leaving him bare before the two lovers lounging on the bed. Despite his nudity, it was obvious that he still held all the power in the room. Mae bit her lip in anticipation, sliding her fingers out of her boyfriend and grabbing a tissue to wipe them off. She took a moment to admire David's form, similar but not quite the same as Marko's. They were both lean, but where David was more muscular, Marko was more defined. Both men had barely a spare ounce of fat on them, save for their face, where just enough rested in their cheeks to give them an almost angelic look in the right light. David had cut the mullet ages ago, and had kept his hair rather short until recently. Now he was allowing it to grow out, so when he finally made his way onto the bed, Mae could grab a handful and pull if she wished. Such things were Marko's kink, though, so she held back the urge. Instead, she leaned up to draw him into a lingering kiss, enjoying the muted fight for dominance that passed between them. She let David win, although she was sure he'd say otherwise if asked.

"Mmmm…" She sighed as he pulled away. "So…what do you think? Is he desperate enough?"

"I don't know. Marko?" David purred. The man beneath them let out a strangled mewl, turned on by being the center of attention again.

"I think he's ready…" Mae kissed Marko's neck, sucking a hickey into the delicate skin. "How should we do this?" She asked, a repeat of their earlier mental conversation.

"Lay back, Mae. Marko, on your hands and knees. If you come before either of us, you won't like what happens, understand?" David murmured, his tone just shy of a growl. Marko felt a snap inside of himself as David lifted the last of his power over him, letting Marko move about as he pleased.

"Got it…" He replied, gasping when David pulled him up by the neck. David's lips cut off his choked moan as he drew Marko into a searing kiss.

Mae moved to take Marko's place against the pillows, watching in rapturous awe as her lover and her king kissed like it was their last. She wasn't sure if there had ever been anything between them; Marko had once assured her that they'd never been involved, but she wondered if they hadn't danced around something vaguely resembling a relationship once upon a time. They definitely complimented each other, cunning made flesh in two wickedly gorgeous forms, but their differences were enough that they rarely overlapped each other's talents. If Marko was a fox, then David was a lion; both were fearsome hunters in their own way, but their worlds were so different that comparisons were hard to make. Maybe it was just an attraction that had never really been acted upon until Mae had entered the picture. Maybe it was nothing but sex because sex felt good. Who knew? Delving into their psyches always gave her a headache, so she let it rest, content to watch them get lost in each other for a moment. After all, there was something about the hard lines and sharp angles of a man that could drive you wild, if you were so inclined…

Marko sighed as he ceded control to his sire instantly, bending to his will now as in all things. He usually put up a bit of a fight, like he would outside the bedroom, but sometimes it just felt good to give in. He could sense his girlfriend's excitement, the scent of arousal thick in the air. For all that she teased him about being a voyeur, she sure enjoyed watching him and David suck face. David pulled on Marko's hair just right, tearing a cry from the younger man's mouth. Mae was good at giving him what he wanted, but David was stronger, and the flash of pain was all the brighter for it. When David had taken all that he wanted from Marko's lips, he pushed the man away, letting out a soft laugh at how Marko swayed in the aftermath.

"On your knees, Marko." David wasn't one for pet names, and that applied to the bedroom as well. If he even bothered to learn your name, that's what he used.

The younger blonde hastened to obey, grinning when he was rewarded with a hard slap to his ass. He hissed as he savored the sting, looking down at his girlfriend with eyes tinged red and yellow. Mae reached up and threaded her fingers into his hair, pulling hard enough to make him cry out in delightful agony. His placed his hands on either side of her head, his nails digging into the bed so hard that he almost tore the sheets. He felt David lean over his back, staring down at the woman beneath him.

"How do you want him, Mae? Inside you, or eating you out?" He bit down into the meat of Marko's shoulder, his eyes shining with fiendish glee when Marko screamed in pleasure.

"Inside me. Fuck me with his cock." She replied instantly, tugging on Marko's hair again just to hear him whine.

"I like the way you think." David laughed, pulling back to get a good, hard grip on Marko's hips.

It took a little bit of bending and rearranging of limbs before they were ready. Mae's legs were on either side of Marko's waist, her ankles resting against David's sides, her lower body resting on Marko's lap. Marko braced himself against the headboard, his nails digging marks into the wood already. David guided his hips, the two men gasping as Marko slowly sank into Mae's heat. She shivered in delight, her nails digging into the sheets as she tried to steady herself.

"Fuck!" Mae groaned, her eyes falling shut. "Feels so good, baby…" Both men thought the compliment was for them, and Mae did nothing to disabuse them of the idea. "Get inside him already, David!"

David was feeling unusually permissive tonight, so he obeyed Mae's order without question or reprimand. He thrust into Marko, giving the man no time to adjust before he set a rough pace, eager to feel the rush. Marko cried out, baring his teeth at the mixture of pleasure and pain. He pushed back into David's thrusts before slamming into Mae, trying to start a back and forth, but David had other ideas. David's sharp teeth sunk into Marko's shoulders again, making him freeze in place.

"You're not in charge tonight, Marko. This is _our_ game, not yours." David purred, his voice dangerously calm. Marko shivered. "You're just a toy tonight, Marko. _I_ set the pace tonight. I won't tell you again."

The hidden threat in David's words was enough to drive Marko straight to the edge, but he held back, fighting off his orgasm. It was too soon, and it would feel like losing their little game if he came so quickly. He looked down at Mae, who simply bared her fangs at him in a mocking grin. Little bitch. He'd get back at her later, but for now, he simply nodded, relaxing into David's arms. He was rewarded with a slap against his thigh, hard and stinging. Marko let out a pleased noise, which was rewarded with a harsh scratch from Mae, her nails leaving burning trails down his chest. The pain was exquisite.

David and Mae shared a look over his shoulder. Mae winked up at David, pushing herself up and planting her feet on the bed so she could lick the blood trailing down Marko's shoulder, her eyes never leaving David's. She let the red paint her lips, not bothering to lick it off. It was an awkward position to hold, but it was worth it to see the arousal burning in her lovers' eyes. Both men leaned forwards at the same time to catch the blood on her skin, only to stop and look at each other. Marko instantly submitted to David, biting his lip at the heat in David's gaze. Just to tease Mae, David pulled Marko into a kiss instead, his hips starting to move again as Mae lay back, mewling with each thrust. They made such a delicious sight that she wasn't even mad that her trick had failed.

Time always passed in strange ways on nights like this. Sometimes it felt like ages passed between movements, while other times it felt like the show was over in seconds. Tonight time passed in snatches of feverish heat between long stretches of slow friction. David fucked Marko, driving into his tight heat at a steady pace, never stopping, never slowing. Marko's grip on the headboard eventually failed, and he barely stopped himself from collapsing onto Mae, instead landing on his elbows. They watched each other for an immeasurable moment as Marko rocked into her, driven by David's relentless strength, before Mae tangled her fingers in Marko's hair and drew him into a biting kiss. Her free hand reached over Marko's shoulder, seeking David's arm. When she found it, she gripped it tightly, needing that connection to him despite knowing that he was there.

By the time Marko pulled away from the kiss, her lips were red and raw from kissing. Marko latched onto her neck, sucking bruises into the skin as soft whimpers fell from his lips, a sure sign that he was close to his peak. Mae turned her attention to David, who was watching them both with a look that in anyone else would be described as smug satisfaction, but Mae knew better. David had never had open affection before his turning, and even after decades spent in the company of his brothers and sister, he still didn't know how to express the emotion. This was the closest he got. If you knew how to look, you could find it. Mae returned his grin with a wink.

 _"He's close."_ She whispered in David's mind, mewling out loud when Marko hit that one spot deep inside of her that made her see stars. _"Should we let him come?"_

 _"No. We told him he would come last. We can't let him off the hook that easy, can we?"_ David replied, his laughter echoing in her head.

 _"No, we can't."_ She purred, grinning when David picked up the pace, although it quickly disappeared as Marko's cock began hitting her sweet spot again and again.

"Shit!" She screamed, the pleasure that had been hovering on the edge of her consciousness slamming to the forefront of her mind.

Marko laughed, trailing biting kisses down her chest until he reached her breasts, sucking and biting at a nipple for a few tantalizing seconds before moving onto the other one, then back again. The extra stimulation was pushing her closer and closer…she just needed a little bit more…

And then David leaned down, pressing Marko into her body, his face hovering mere inches above her own. He held her gaze as he fucked hard and deep into Marko, causing Marko to do the same to her. David licked his lips, then licked a stripe up Marko's neck, tugging the smaller blonde up so he could bite at his ear. The sight of David so obviously dominating Marko would have been enough, but then he glanced down at Mae, and said in the most seductive voice she'd ever heard:

"Come."

Mae screamed, her moan of delightful agony echoing throughout the house. Her walls clamped tight around Marko's cock, and he barely kept from emptying himself inside of her, remembering David's threat at the last second. Still, he trembled in David's arms, whimpering with need. David saw no reason to let him suffer any longer. As soon as Mae's moans had quieted down, he pressed a kiss to Marko's neck, right over his pulse.

"You've been such a good boy, Marko…" He purred, sliding back and dragging Marko with him, pulling Marko out of Mae's heat. His hand wrapped around Marko's cock, still slippery with Mae's slick, and began to pump it in time with his thrusts.

Mae pushed herself onto her elbows, eager to see what David would do. Her legs were still on either side of Marko's hips, although her ass was no longer resting on his thighs. David's eyes were closed, seemingly lost in his own pleasure as his pace grew harder and faster. He was rough with Marko in a way he never was with Mae, mostly because he knew Marko liked it better, although there was a tiny part of him that couldn't bring himself to be that harsh with her, just on principle alone. He never liked to dwell on it. For now, Marko was trembling in his arms, his nerves frayed and his body wound tighter than a spring. Time to let the poor boy off the hook.

"Do you want to come, Marko?" He asked, gritting his teeth as he held back his own orgasm.

"Yes! Please! Please, David! Please!" Marko begged, too lost in the moment to care about his dignity.

"…Then come." David snarled, biting down one last time into Marko's neck, the rush of thick blood over his tongue enough to send him spiraling down into bliss.

Marko's scream was quieter than Mae's, his voice hoarse with overuse, his body collapsing as he succumbed to his pleasure. David held him tight, stroking him through it as Marko's cum painted Mae's stomach. The sight drew a growl from David as he emptied his own seed deep within Marko, marking him in the most intimate of ways. He kept milking Marko's cock until Marko's whimpers became reedy with pain, only letting go when he was sure that Marko couldn't take it any longer.

With more care than he ever dared to show outside of this house, he slipped out of Marko and lay him down next to Mae. He made sure Marko was settled before turning to Mae, looking her over to make sure she wasn't hurt or unhappy. She leaned up to kiss him, their tongues dancing together for a long moment before she lay back down again, pulling Marko into her arms, his head rest on her shoulder. David nodded and went into Mae's bathroom, grabbing two washcloths and wetting them before returning to the bed. Marko was still in a bit of a daze, nuzzling into Mae's skin as he came down from his high. He wasn't quite as deep as he usually went, but he was deep enough that both of his lovers kept a close eye on him. David cleaned him off carefully, trying not to jostle him too much. He handed the other one to Mae, who wiped herself down almost absently, her focus on David.

It was rare to see him so quiet and calm without it hiding a deep-seated rage or harsh judgment. He was careful with Marko in a way he never would be with anyone else, save for his brothers and sister. From what she'd heard from the others, he'd grown kinder over the years, although he'd never been outright cruel to Dwayne or Marko or Paul before she'd come along. It seemed that nearly dying had broken down some long-forgotten wall inside of him, letting him be something that could be easily mistaken for gentle with his family. It rarely displayed itself so openly, though, so Mae ignored her own needs to watch him, savoring it like the last bottle of a fine wine.

David, of course, noticed her stare, but said nothing. For all that he should feel vulnerable, he only felt content and safe. He threw the washcloth into the bathroom, ignoring Mae's sigh at his laziness. A few seconds later, the other washcloth flew through the air to land in the bathroom as well, drawing a quiet laugh from the blonde. Mae rolled her eyes and grabbed the blankets that had been kicked to the edge of the bed, pulling them up and over the three of them. Marko was squished between David and Mae, having fallen asleep while David was cleaning him up. Mae slipped her legs between his, her hand resting on David's shoulder as she settled down to sleep as well. David remained awake for several minutes after Mae had drifted off, listening to the sounds of the old house as it creaked and shuddered in the summer breeze. He buried his face in Marko's hair, smelling sex and sweat and motor oil. It shouldn't be pleasant, but it was. Fuck, he was getting soft.

David would never admit to it, but this was perhaps his favorite part of the whole thing: just lazing about enjoying the afterglow, warm and sated and together. Sure, they weren't all in love, but you don't have to be in love to be happy. Love is just a word. Brother is just a word. Sister is just a word. They didn't need words, not anymore.

All they needed right now was each other, enjoying the silence.


End file.
